


rooted

by moonlightmp3



Series: good boy pcy [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Use of Harnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightmp3/pseuds/moonlightmp3
Summary: chanyeol has a habit of floating away (and his master makes it his mission to keep him grounded)





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my pupyeol tumblr blog [@goodboypcy](http://goodboypcy.tumblr.com)

There are several ways Chanyeol indulges his puppy side and one of those includes physically expressing himself as such: from the collar that lay snug around his neck to the tail plug he wags when he wiggles his butt happily.

He then either pads through the living room wearing a hoodie he’s practically swimming in or decides to forego it all to trot around bare. It feels so pleasant to free his skin and feel the soft material of his Master’s loungewear when he curls up on his lap.

Getting lost in the textures of it all, he rolls around in their unmade bed (or rather, rolls around to make it unmade) to feel the warm, comforting sheets wrapping around him. Yeollie has noticed that he actually has more sensations when in his puppy space: every brush to his skin and press to his body makes him breathless and all of his attention centers around the stimulated area. Just as his eyes are attracted to every shiny, new thing in sight, his body calls out for touch as well, drawn to every sensation tingling along it.

There is sunlight spilling into the room from the open window and it graces his skin, licking golden stripes upon it. He feels awash with warmth and comfort, curling into it and dozing off in seconds. It is a fitful rest, however, and he finds himself seeking pressure, needing to be swaddled. He tosses and turns, yips and whines, and his Master enters the room upon hearing his puppy nearly cry out for him.

He watches with concerned eyes as his puppy writhes on the bed, long legs kicking at the blankets that he can’t seem to settle on top of himself in his sleepy daze. His Master accommodates him, not only providing his nude body with the comfort he seeks, but also the pressure he needs as he lays practically his whole weight on top of him. Contented, Yeol settles into the embrace and his whimpers drift into satisfied hums. His Master remains in this position even as those hums soften into even breaths and only rouses his pup when it is time for dinner.

“You can always ask me when you want me to do that, there’s no need to hesitate,” his Master informs him just as Chanyeol is shoveling a large bite of bread into his mouth. His eyes snap up to meet the one’s across the table.

“I know,” he replies once he’s chewed his food properly and swallowed it down, his Master’s firm gaze keeping him from speaking with his mouth full. He ducks his head and stares at his plate as he continues, “I just can’t always... voice when I need it. And you won’t always be there to give it to me.”

He’s referring to their conflicting schedules and by the way his Master’s forehead wrinkles, he knows he’s equally as stressed by it. Of course, different people handle such stress in different ways; and when Chanyeol finds his anxiety peaking, he loses himself. He floats, feels himself drifting from the tips of his toes to the points of his ears until he’s walking into furniture, believing he doesn’t possess anything to bump into something with.

He laughs and writes it off as clumsiness but he’s crying in his car that night after another long stretch at the studio. He doesn’t like feeling this out of touch, yips in fear at the thought of becoming like _that_ again, but a dull bite to his finger doesn’t have him feeling nearly as present or whole compared to his Master’s embrace.

That fact is simplified when he is collared and leashed the next morning, spending the rare day at home with his Master. Yeollie bounds into the lap he never wants to leave and bounces with renewed vigor, soaking up all of the pets and head rubs he receives. He particularly enjoys the way it makes his Master breathless, how the sudden weight settled on his thighs makes a rush of air leave him until he’s gasping and chuckling when his puppy licks his face.

His head tilts to one side curiously at this, wondering what it could mean, what this sensation is. With a pout, he presses his paws to his Master’s chest and leans just a little of his weight against him. Another rush of breath, smelling like syrup, meets his face and he twitches his nose. It tingles, but tingly isn’t what he’s after. It’s too light of a sensation, too fleeting. He needs something more warm and whole but his voice is caught in his throat and all he can do is whimper.

Suddenly, he’s tugging on his Master’s shirt and pulling, until he is resting fully on top of the pup. His master was so surprised by the action that all of his weight fell directly on the puppy, pressing him firmly down into the couch cushions. He’s spewing apologies as he tries to sit up but Yeol is hanging on, his paws twisting into his shirt and pulling, whining for him to stay close. Once their eyes meet, their faces soften and Yeol lets out a deep exhale. 

So, this is what he needs.

The harness makes its first appearance rather quickly. When the leather straps and shiny buckles were presented to the pup, he couldn’t contain the glee that spread across his face. He yipped and cheered, bouncing on the bed and doing a victory dance. This was even better than a collar: this wrapped around his whole body and kept him safe and secure.

With a slight movement of any muscle, he could feel it there, pressing into his skin and creating pretty indents upon it. Even when he breathed, the double straps across his chest would feel that much more snug. He was so intently focused on those simple inhales and exhales that he didn’t realize he looked like a fish flopping out of water, but his master only regarded him with a smile, that the puppy gladly returned.

Though, the pup wanted to do more than just laze around and breathe with the harness wrapping his body like a present: he wanted to move. He was more lively and active than ever, exploring new things with bright eyes and curiosity, his mouth perpetually hung open in awe. And oh, the gasp that escaped his lips when he reached for another treat only to have his whole body reared back by the pull of a leash was filled with satisfaction. Yeol decided he liked the pull better than any treat he could grab from the top shelf.

It was more than decoration. It was more than a lesson in his obedience, a means with which his Master could more easily take the lead with him. It was a security blanket when Chanyeol felt he was just walking around bare. It was what kept him together when he felt one thread away from unraveling.

He breaks down again but this time in laughter, falling from his seat as loud, raucous chuckles fill the room. He’s heaving, the straps digging in so close that it has him hiccuping on each breath and makes his laughter all the more amusing. The other members follow suit, giggling more over his reaction than anything, but his Master is only smiling warmly to himself.


End file.
